Coming Out and Moving Up
by randomklainer
Summary: When Blaine comes out to his parents, they kick him out and remove him from Dalton. So he moves in with Sam's family and transfers to McKinley. Blam friendship. Klaine pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first Klaine I've written in what feels like for ever. Even though this is gonna focus more on the Blam friendship. I don't think Kurt will appear until about the fourth chapter. Anyway, this is quite a departure from my usual Jyder.**

**So this was inspired by a gifset that I saw on Tumblr. In the gifset, Blaine went and stayed with his cousin Mike. But I really liked my last foray into Blam friendship (within I Think I Got Heartbreak Down) so I decided to change it. But if you're interested, the link is: writeadrabble . tumblr tagged / au%3A-bike-cousin It only relates to the first gifset in the series though. And it's probably only loosely based on it.**

Blaine searched through his wardrobe, trying to find the perfect outfit for his date. Which was ridiculous because he didn't even want to go out with Jessica. So why should it even matter what he looked like? Even still, he was trying to find something decent to wear. It was kinda challenging though, since he only had about half his clothes at his parents' house. He only stayed there on the weekend so there wasn't really any need for more.

He jumped when he heard his phone ring, hurrying over to pick it up from his nightstand. When he looked at the screen, he saw Sam's goofy smile plastered across it. 'Hey man,' he greeted.

'Hey. So I'm super bored. D'you wanna come down to Lima and entertain me?' Blaine could practically see Sam's puppy dog eyes.

'Nah, I wish. I have to go on a date.' He returned to his cupboard as he said it, resuming his search.

Sam laughed on the other end of the phone. 'You could sound more excited about it.'

'That's a bit hard,' Blaine told him, laughter coming through in his own voice. 'It's not like I have any interest in her.'

'So don't go then. Come hang out with your bro instead.'

'What, and then deal with the fallout with my parents? I think I'd rather awkward kisses.' He pulled a red shirt from his hanger as he said it, finally deciding it was his best choice.

'You mean you're actually getting some?' Sam sounded slightly envious.

'It's not like it's anything to celebrate. But she was starting to get a bit suspicious; I didn't really have a choice.'

'Couldn't you just dump her?'

Blaine ran his hands over his bowties as he thought. 'Not without a decent excuse. Mom would never accept it otherwise. She seems to have decided we're the perfect match. And the thing is, Jessica is pretty awesome. If I could be into any girl, it would be her.'

Blaine could hear the confusion in Sam's voice now. 'Surely it wouldn't be that bad then? You could just convince yourself you're hanging out with a friend.'

Blaine let out a short bark of laughter. 'Yea, sure. And how many friends of yours are angling for third base?'

'None, unfortunately.' Sam seemed really bummed by that too. 'Y'know, there is one definite solution to this, Blaine. You could tell her you're gay. Or better yet, you could tell your parents.'

'I-I don't know that I could do that.' Why had his voice gotten so small? 'I've never told anyone before.'

'You told me.'

Blaine picked out a black bowtie before answering. 'I don't think that's quite how it went, Sam.'

Xxx

Sam and Blaine had both started at Dalton at the start of freshman year. They were assigned to be roommates and quickly became friends, but they weren't hugely close. Blaine got on better with Wes and David, while Sam spent most of his time with the football guys.

One evening, Blaine had come back to their room to find Sam staring at an open magazine, face aghast. 'Dude, are you ok?' he asked as he dumped his bag on his desk.

Sam looked up at him. 'Um, ah, um, yea?'

Blaine walked towards him, curious as to what he was looking at. His heart dropped when he recognised the magazine. 'Wha-what are you doing with that?'

'I was, ah, um, hoping you had some porn,' Sam explained. 'It turns out you do. Just not the kinda stuff I was wanting.'

Blaine didn't say anything. He just snatched the magazine from Sam's hands, crossing the room to stuff it back under his mattress. Why hadn't he thought to hide it better?

Sam sounded hesitant. 'Is that just something you were curious about? I mean, like, I guess it's cool if you're gay, or whatever. It's just that you've never told anyone you were.'

'I don't want to talk about it.' Blaine was still facing the wall; he couldn't bear to look at Sam.

'Hey, that's cool, I get it. It must be pretty confusing, I suppose, trying to deal with all that. So, like, take your time, dude.'

'I'm not confused.' It came out as a whisper.

'Oh, okay.' Sam paused for a moment. 'Oh, you mean – y'know, it's not that big of a deal, man. You don't need to stress or hide or whatever.'

Blaine finally turned back around at that, whirling as fast as he could. 'Please, Sam, you can't tell anyone.'

'I promise.' He was crossing the room now, pinky outstretched.

Sam had seemed pretty cool about it. Even still, Blaine had been surprised when he didn't insist on being transferred into a different dorm. But actually, this had brought them closer together. Sam didn't shy away from conversations about Blaine's sexuality. He was always asking Blaine about his celebrity crushes and which Warblers he thought were the cutest. And he was always willing to listen to Blaine's complaints about being the only gay kid in all of Ohio.

In fact, they quickly became best friends. And Blaine was relieved to finally have someone he could be truly honest with. Because Sam knew him on a level that Wes and David never could.

When Sam had moved to Lima, it had been hard on both of them. His parents had decided they could no longer afford Dalton, and he was sent to public school instead. But they made it work. They called and skyped, and visited each other when they could. It wasn't the same as sharing a dorm, but at least they kept the friendship going.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, some reviews would be awesome. I'm really keen to hear what you're thinking of this fic.**

**TW: homophobic slurs**

A week later, and Blaine was spending his Saturday night in his room. He couldn't handle dealing with his parents any longer. And he couldn't go to Sam's because he was stuck at some family thing.

So Blaine was stuck trawling the internet, hoping someone interesting would come on Skype or Facebook. Really, he was hoping Sam would come on, but he was pushing his luck since it was only eight thirty.

Blaine checked his Skype window again, in the vain hope that there would have been some change. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Sam's name was on there now. He clicked on it quickly, before Sam could have a chance to log off.

'Blaine.' He jumped at the volume of it, hurrying to turn it down.

When he'd regained his composure, he began to speak. 'What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were gonna be out for hours.'

Sam laughed. 'Yea, well, Stacey's sick. She spewed everywhere. It was kinda awesome.'

Blaine screwed up his nose. Sam had a seriously messed up idea of what was awesome. 'Sounds like fun?' he offered.

'Yea. Anyway, what's been happening with you?'

'Just been thinking.' He trailed off, nervously playing with his fingers. 'I think I'm gonna tell them.'

Sam looked confused. 'Tell who what?'

'Tell my parents that I'm gay.'

'Ok, awesome.' Yup, crazily messed up. 'Why now though?'

This was why Sam was so great. He always knew when Blaine needed to talk about these things. 'Because my mom's driving me insane. No lie, today she was going on about what family ring to use when I propose to Jessica.'

'She does realise you're only a sophomore, right?' Sam's expression was stuck between amusement and concern.

'I think so? Really, though, I think she only cares about what it could do for the family. I know that's the only reason my dad's interested at all.'

'Shit, that sucks.' Sam was silent for a moment. 'But, I just, are you sure that's enough of a reason to tell them?'

'Aren't you the one who always tells me to come out?' Sam didn't answer, just continued to stare at him. 'Ok, well, I kinda realised that the only reason I hadn't told them was because I was trying to be the perfect son. But now I'm starting to realise how much I would have to sacrifice to even have a chance at that.'

Sam hummed in agreement. 'I get the feeling an arranged marriage would just be the tip of the iceberg.'

Blaine huffed out a laugh. The term arranged marriage seemed to sum it up quite well. 'Yea, so now it's just – screw them. I'm gonna focus on being me.'

'Good call. So have you planned how you're gonna tell them?'

'Yup. Gonna do it tomorrow.'

Sam smiled in response. 'Awesome. Call me straight after, ok?'

Xxx

On Sundays, Blaine's family always went out for lunch. It was the one time they always set apart to spend together, since they were all so busy the rest of the time. Blaine decided it would be the best time to tell his parents the truth. Especially since they'd be in public, so they would have to be careful about how they reacted. At least that way, even if it went badly, Blaine wouldn't have to worry about them yelling at him.

They were at their usual café, and Blaine ordered his usual chicken filo. Yea, sure, maybe he was stuck in his ways, but they were super good. When it came out though, he found he could barely eat it. There were too many nerves churning around in his stomach.

'Blaine?' His mother asked, looking concerned. 'Are you alright?'

'Umm, yea, fine.' That seemed to appease them, and Blaine could see that his dad was about to launch into another story about one of his clients. But Blaine spoke up before he could. 'Actually, there's something I need to tell you both.'

'What's that, dear?' His mother was watching him attentively. His father had even placed his fork down to listen.

'Uhh, I-I'm – I can't date Jessica anymore.' At least it was half of the truth.

His mom was furrowing her brows in confusion. 'But why not? I thought you liked her?'

'Not in that way. I only dated her because you wanted me to.'

His dad was leaning towards him now. 'You should be grateful we're encouraging you to date. Stan at the office, he won't let any of his kids date until they're seventeen.'

'Come off it, love,' his mother said, placing a hand on his father's wrist. 'It's not like you'd have wanted your parents to play matchmaker for you. Blaine probably has a completely different taste in girls.'

His father let out a hmmph at that. 'No son of mine will date a girl with loose morals, if that's what you mean.'

'Well, that's just as well,' Blaine told them, deciding to try telling them light-heartedly. 'Because, well, the thing is, I'm actually gay.'

'You are?' His mother asked, matching his own hushed tone. Blaine just nodded his head, glancing over at his father to gauge his reaction. He'd gone very still, face slowly draining of colour. His fingers were flexing dangerously around his fork.

When he still made no effort to speak, Blaine did instead. 'Dad. Please, say something.'

'I-I can't. Not here.' His eyes were darting around the room, as if taking in all the prying eyes. When he spotted a waiter, he called them over, asking for the cheque. Blaine wasn't really sure why, he still hadn't eaten most of his food. But then again, both of his parents were nearly finished.

And well, actually, he could kinda sense his father's building anger. His face was starting to purple now, and he looked like he was struggling to supress his rage. It was clear he wanted to leave before it exploded out of him. Suddenly, Blaine really wasn't looking forward to the car ride home.

The waiter that came to take the cheque was kinda cute, and Blaine couldn't help but check him out. He tried to be subtle, but the glare his father was giving him suggested that he really wasn't. His mother noticed the look too. 'Come on now,' she said, taking her husband's arm. 'Don't cause a scene.'

It wasn't until he was reversing the car out of its park that Blaine's father spoke. 'I wasn't the one that was causing a scene. It was your fag of a son who was, leering at any guy who came near him.'

Blaine ducked his head at that, feeling the shame roll off him. He was sure he hadn't been that lecherous about it. He hadn't meant to be.

His father was talking to him now. 'You're a disgusting excuse for a man, with your sick perversions. I'm ashamed to even call you my son.'

'I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'I really can't help it though.'

'Well you'd better learn to. Because you're not stepping foot inside my house until you convince me that you can act like a normal human being.'

Blaine's head shot up. 'Wh-what?'

'You heard me. You have half an hour to grab your stuff, and then I want you gone.'

Blaine was confused. 'So, am I gonna be staying full time at Dalton now?'

His father actually laughed at that. 'Hell no. There's no way I'm gonna throw that kinda money away on a little pansy like you.'

'So what am I supposed to do?' Blaine could feel the tears trailing down his face now.

His father sent him a final glare in the rear-view mirror. 'I really couldn't care less, so long as I don't have to see your faggy little face.'

Xxx

When Blaine made it back to his room, he collapsed onto his bed. His dad had stopped in the driveway for long enough for him to get out of the car, a final reminder that he had half an hour yelled after him. He'd stood and watched as the car pulled out again, noticing the way his mother watched him the whole time. He found himself wondering what she was thinking.

But they were gone now, and for all Blaine knew, he would never see them again. He let out a choked sob at the thought before glancing down at his watch. He had twenty-five minutes. He didn't know where to begin.

Suddenly, he remembered his promise to Sam, that he would call him straight after. It made Blaine realise that he really needed to talk to him, really needed to hear his reassuring voice. He quickly dialled the number.

'Hey man, how'd it go?' Sam greeted the moment he picked up.

Blaine let out a sob. 'Umm, ah, they – '

'Blaine, what happened?'

He was sobbing completely now. 'They – they – he kicked me out, Sam.'

'Oh shit, that sucks.' He genuinely sounded bad. 'So where are you now?'

'In my room. I have another,' he glanced at his watch, 'twenty minutes to pack.'

'And then you're coming round here, right?' Sam sounded hopeful, and maybe even a little excited.

'I dunno. I mean, I don't have anywhere else to go. But would that be ok?'

'Yea definitely. I'll give my parents a heads up, but they'll be fine with it. I'll see you soon, ok?'

'Yea,' Blaine replied. 'See ya soon.' He hung up before turning back to packing. He could feel the tears returning at the thought that he was having to leave. He had suspicions that they would continue at least until he got to Sam's house. But hopefully a hug from his best friend would fix things.


	3. Chapter 3

When Blaine pulled into Sam's driveway, he turned the ignition off, but continued to sit, staring at the steering wheel. He didn't know how long he sat there for, but suddenly he heard the door opening, and an arm was reaching in to pull him out.

'Hey buddy.' Sam's voice was hushed and gentle, as if he didn't want to spook Blaine. Blaine made a noise in the back of his throat as response. They were walking up towards Sam's house now, and Blaine was pretty sure Sam was supporting all of his weight. His tears, which had continued throughout the drive, had renewed themselves now.

When they entered the house, Sam's mom was waiting for them, watching expectantly. The concerned look on her face made Blaine give an extra loud sob, immediately hating himself for the ugly noise it made.

'Oh, Blaine, baby, I'm so sorry.' She was rushing forward now, pulling Blaine into a tight hug. Blaine hugged her back, letting her hold him together. 'We just want you to know, that we totally accept you the way you are. And you can stay here as long as you need.'

Blaine stiffened at her words, head turning to look to Sam. He just shrugged at Blaine's questioning look. And in that moment, Blaine realised he'd never felt so betrayed by his best friend before. He carefully detangled himself from Mrs Evans, turning more fully so he could glare at Sam.

Sam grabbed his wrist, beginning to lead him upstairs. 'I promise you, it's not really an issue,' he told Blaine over his shoulder. Blaine wasn't sure he would agree, but he didn't bother to say anything in response.

When they made it to Sam's room, Sam guided Blaine to the edge of his bed. Blaine sunk down, tilting his head to once again glare at Sam. 'You can't just go round choosing to tell people I'm gay, Sam.'

'I'm sorry,' Sam replied, seating himself next to Blaine. 'But I didn't really have a choice, they demanded to know everything. Besides, I don't get why it's that big of a deal.'

Blaine scrubbed a hand over his face in annoyance. 'Sam, you just told your whole family that I'm gay. You just doubled the number of people who know. I mean, yesterday you were the only one who knew. And now suddenly you think it's ok to tell the whole world?'

'I didn't realise you would have issues with it.' Sam was starting to sound kinda guilty now.

'Of course I'd have problems,' Blaine told him, forcing any anger out of his voice. 'The last people who found out just threw me out of my home. I think I'm allowed to not want anyone else to know.'

'You're right, Blaine, and I'm sorry. I'll make sure not to tell anyone else.' He gave Blaine a shy smile, and they fell silent for several moments. 'So, um, if you don't mind me asking, what actually went down?'

'Um, well – ' Blaine took a couple of deep breaths, preparing to explain. He could feel tears welling over again, his face screwing up in response. Sam reached towards him, arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close. Once he'd regained his composure, Blaine began to tell him.

Xxx

Once Blaine had told Sam everything, and then gotten every last tear out of his system, the two of them had watched a movie. Blaine really didn't want to dwell on what had happened today; dwelling on it wouldn't achieve anything. Instead, he just wanted to distract his mind. Fortunately, Sam had understood that.

By the time dinner was ready, Blaine was feeling in control of his emotions once again. Despite Sam's concerned offers that he could just stay upstairs, Blaine ventured down to have dinner with the Evans family.

The moment she saw him, Stacey came bouncing towards him, little arms wrapping around his waist. 'Are you Sammy's boyfriend now?' she asked.

Blaine nearly choked on something. His breath, maybe? 'No, no we're just friends.'

'Oh.' She seemed confused. 'But he said you liked boys instead of liking girls.' She seemed so matter-of-fact about it, and for that Blaine was thankful. He didn't get a chance to answer her though before Mrs Evans was calling for them once again.

Once the meal had begun, and he was stuffing his face with mashed potato, Stevie turned his attention to Blaine. 'I like your car,' he said through his mouthful.

'I know. You've told me.' Every time Blaine came around, Stevie would bring it up.

Sam was turning to him now. 'Actually, about that. Did your parents let you keep it?'

'Yea, apparently it's too old for them to even bother trying to sell. They'd been talking about buying me a new car for my birthday anyway, so I guess they figure I'm still losing out.'

'But dude, that car's, like, only four years old.' Blaine just shrugged, he didn't really understand his parents logic either.

Mr Evans spoke up then, for the first time all evening. 'So, Blaine, what time did you think you'd have to leave in the morning to get to Dalton?'

'I-I won't be. My parents won't – they won't pay for my tuition.' And suddenly, Blaine realised how much he was imposing on the family. They'd all been assuming he would still be boarding.

Sam whacked him on the arm. 'You should totally come to McKinley with me.'

'Yea, I guess.'

'Dude, you could sound more excited about it.' And oh no, why did Sam have to pull out the puppy dog eyes?

Blaine turned away. 'My life's just been turned upside down, Sam. I think I'm allowed to not be enthused.'

Mrs Evans reached out to pat at his hand. 'If you like Blaine, I can go into McKinley tomorrow and get you signed up.' Blaine smiled his thanks.

'Sweet, does that mean we get the day off tomorrow?' Sam asked.

'I guess so,' Mrs Evans agreed.

'Can I have the day off too?' Stacey asked.

'Oh, sweetheart, you and Stevie both have that fieldtrip tomorrow. You wouldn't want to miss that.' No, Blaine thought to himself as Stacey started talking excitedly, it would seem that they wouldn't.

Xxx

Sam and Blaine spent most of the next day playing Xbox and reading comics. Mrs Evans arrived home around lunchtime, saying that Blaine needed to go into school to finalise his enrolment.

'Can we go after school?' Sam asked. 'That way I can go to glee and talk to Mr Schue about Blaine joining. You do want to join, right?'

'Of course.'

'Awesome. I figured I'd talk to them all today, give them a heads up about why you're transferring.' Sam turned back to the tv as he said it.

'What dude? No, you can't do that. There's no way in hell that I'm coming out to anyone else.'

Sam seemed confused. 'Well, what do you want me to tell them?'

'Not that!' Blaine thought for a moment. 'I dunno, tell them my parents had to go overseas long-term.'

'Why would you have to transfer though?'

'True. Tell them – tell them that my parents are dead then.'

'Dude!' The look Sam was giving him was almost comical.

'Y'know,' Mrs Evans spoke up from the doorway, 'you could just say his parents threw him out. You don't have to explain why.'

Blaine perked up. 'That's a good idea. Just tell them my dad was mad because I didn't want to become a lawyer. He would be pretty mad if he ever found that out.' He thought for a moment. 'Well, he would have been.'

Sam leant across the couch, wrapping Blaine in a brief hug.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sam convinced Blaine to drive them to school in his car. Instant street cred, he reckoned. Blaine was relieved for the distraction; his attention focussed on driving rather than the worry that was building up inside of him.

'Dude, don't stress. New Directions are gonna love you,' Sam told him. Blaine felt himself frown in response. 'Seriously, dude. You have to believe me.'

Blaine focussed on the red traffic light. 'Why would they though?'

Sam laughed at that, the noise suddenly cut short when he realised Blaine was serious. 'Blaine, you're, like, the most awesomest guy I know. You're smart, and talented, and funny. You actually care about people. If your parents can't see that, that's their loss.'

'Sure.' Blaine wasn't sure that he was willing to believe Sam, but he was hoping his agreement would be enough to end the conversation.

'I bet you'll have a tonne of new friends by the end of the day.' Blaine sent him a scathing look as he turned into the parking lot. 'Ok, fine, I'm shutting up now.'

Xxx

Sam wasn't in Blaine's homeroom, or his first period Chemistry class. Somehow, he managed to cope though. He even got from one to the other without getting lost. And the asian girl he sat next to in Chemistry talked to him briefly. So he was counting that as a plus.

Sam met him outside the Chemistry class, since they had Spanish together next. They stopped off at Sam's locker briefly on the way, all while Sam prattled on about this guy they were reading about in English who was named after a car. And wouldn't it be weird, dude, to have a friend called Toyota?

Blaine tried to listen, and honestly, at first, he really was. But when Sam started trying to work out what car names could actually work as names, Blaine got a bit distracted. Because down the end of the hallway, he may have just seen the most gorgeous guy to ever walk the earth. He had the most perfectly styled hair, creamy pale skin, and, seriously, when was the last time Blaine had noticed someone's nose? And his clothes were just – wow. Blaine couldn't even put it into words. Especially when he noticed the way his tight pants hugged his legs and ass. This guy, he was –

He was covered in purple. Blaine blinked at him for a few moments, confused as to what was going on. He watched the way the purple dripped from the boy, the puddle it was forming on the floor. He couldn't quite work out what was going on, but he knew it was bad.

'Sam,' he called, still not able to look away. He heard an intake of breath beside him.

'Shit, Kurt got slushied. Come on, we'd better go help him.' Blaine followed obediently, his mind barely functioning. _Kurt. Kurt, this beautiful creature's name was Kurt._ Blaine couldn't for the life of him work out why anyone would want to slushy someone as gorgeous as Kurt.

Sam was guiding Kurt by the elbow now, and Blaine followed the two of them into a bathroom. He glanced at the door as he entered, noticing it was the girls' room. He wondered briefly if he should point that out. Sam obviously knew what he was doing though, so he didn't bother.

Sam had a paper towel in his hand now, using it to dab at Kurt's face. 'Who was it this time?'

'Karofsky and Azimio. Again.' Despite the contempt, Blaine didn't think he'd ever heard a more beautiful voice. He found himself willing Kurt to keep talking, to never stop. He caught himself a moment later. Seriously, was there a more inopportune time for him to fall for someone?

'Are-are you okay?' he found himself asking. Kurt stiffened in response, before slowly, oh so slowly, opening his eyes. They were bloodshot, but Blaine barely noticed that. Instead, he noticed the colour, the bluey-greenness of them, and the fact that they were staring straight into his own.

'So,' he turned at the sound of Sam's voice, 'Kurt, this is my friend Blaine, the one I talked about yesterday. Blaine, this is Kurt, he's in glee club with us.'

Kurt was holding a hand out to him, stiff and overly-formal. 'It's nice to meet you, Blaine.' Blaine took his hand, matching the firmness of his handshake. And, no, no, he definitely wasn't staring into Kurt's eyes. Again.

Sam was clearing his throat. 'Um, Kurt, were you wanting a hand with your hair now?'

Kurt turned to him, dropping Blaine's hand. Blaine instantly missed the warmth of it. 'No, no. I'm fine. You two should get to class. I can deal with this on my own.'

Sam didn't seem convinced, and Blaine was pretty sure he was going to argue. But Kurt was fixing him with an icy glare, and apparently, you didn't argue with that.

The two of them were halfway down the hallway when Blaine spoke, curiosity getting the better of him. 'Why do people slushy Kurt?'

'Well, they slushy everyone in New Directions.' Blaine wondered what he had gotten himself in for. 'But Kurt has it worst. Because he's gay.'

There were a million thoughts zinging around in Blaine's head, but only one he managed to vocalise. 'Why didn't you tell me you had a gay friend at McKinley?'

Sam seemed confused. 'I didn't think he'd be your type.'

'Okay, firstly. That's not the point. The point is it'd be nice to know someone who was going through the same things. Secondly,' he breathed deeply, 'Kurt is totally my type.'

Sam smiled at that, a smile that Blaine learnt long ago not to trust. 'So when are you gonna ask him out then?'

'I'm not.' He shook his head firmly to emphasise his point. 'I can't. My sexuality's already gotten me enough hatred for one lifetime.'

Sam looked like he was going to say something more to that. Instead he just shrugged before guiding Blaine into a classroom and into an empty seat. The teacher didn't even notice.

Xxx

Lunch in the cafeteria was a bit much. Apparently all of New Directions ate lunch together, and the table was a clamour of names and noise and everyone trying to talk at Blaine. The girl from his Chemistry class was there, hanging off another asian. And he immediately spotted Kurt, eyes continuing to glance at him every couple of minutes. He recognised a few others as well, faces he'd seen in some of his classes.

It was all a bit too much for him, and Blaine was relieved when their attention returned to their own conversations. Sure, they all seemed like nice enough people, just maybe not all of them at once.

He listened in to the conversation Sam was having with a couple of other guys about the football season. He didn't really have too much to say about the topic, but that was ok. He focussed in on eating his lunch instead.

Sure, maybe in the coming days it would be good to get to know everyone. But for now, this was enough.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at lunch, when he sat down next to Sam, Blaine ended up having Kurt sitting on his other side. He didn't think much of it until Sam, the bastard, winked at him. Before Blaine had a chance to react though, he was turning back to the same two guys as yesterday, getting lost in conversation. Today they were talking tactics for their next football match, and Blaine quickly got lost.

He found his attention turning to Kurt's conversation instead, listening but focussing most of his attention on his food. Kurt was talking to Mercedes (Blaine wasn't about to forget her name, after Sam's conversation about cars yesterday) but she didn't really seem all that interested. Blaine didn't really know why; Kurt was discussing the latest Vogue cover, and it was kinda fascinating.

When there was a pause in the conversation, Blaine spoke up. 'You read Vogue?'

'Of course.' Kurt raised an eyebrow unbelievably high. 'Not that everyone notices, but I have impeccable fashion sense.'

'Yea, yea, I can see.' Blaine didn't think he could say anything more without sounding like a blithering idiot.

Fortunately, Mercedes came to his rescue. 'Wait, Blaine, do you read Vogue as well?'

'Yea, of course.' He felt kinda uncomfortable admitting to that because, well, he didn't really want it to be too obvious that he was gay. But Kurt seemed excited about it, continuing the conversation with a new vigour. Blaine quickly got lost in it, lost in the debating, and the analysing, and Kurt's enthusiasm. Lost in Kurt.

A while later, he noticed one of the guys (Puck perhaps) looking at him suspiciously. And, no, Blaine refused to accept that he might have outed himself on his second day here. So he carefully swung the conversation around in his favour.

'Man, I'm so thankful my girlfriend got me into reading the magazine. At first, I thought she was insane, but yea, guess I was wrong.'

'You have a girlfriend?' Kurt asked, voice tight. Blaine forced himself to ignore how upset he seemed to be at the news.

'Yea, Jessica, she's awesome. And super hot.' He prattled on, trying to remember all the things straight guys said about girls. He wasn't sure he was doing a very good job, but Puck was smirking at him now, holding a hand out for a fist bump. Blaine complied, silently apologising to Jessica for lying.

Except, actually, he wasn't lying. Technically they were still dating. He really needed to get onto that.

But for now, he'd just talk to Kurt some more. It wasn't long until they were lost in another conversation, this time about musicals.

Xxx

Glee club was an experience and a half. Blaine had thought that lunch in the cafeteria was insane, but it paled in comparison to the choir room.

He quickly learnt that Mr Schue was as incompetent at teaching glee as he was at teaching Spanish. It wasn't until ten minutes into the lesson that he even noticed that Blaine was there, sitting on the risers with the others.

Although, that may have had something to do with Rachel. Blaine had quickly discovered that she was a firecracker when she'd introduced herself yesterday, but now the idea was just getting reinforced. It was clear that she was the leader of the group, although it seemed that not everyone was happy with that appointment. Where the Warblers would have been hanging off every word from Wes' mouth, the New Directions were holding their own conversations while Rachel debated fiercely with Mr Schue and Kurt.

Blaine couldn't look away; he really wasn't sure why. Well, he knew it was out of incredulity, but he wasn't sure if it was at Mr Schue's submissiveness, Rachel's diva antics, or Kurt's . . . everything. Although, if he was being honest, it was definitely to do with Kurt. Blaine already knew very, very well that Kurt was stunning, but it was considerably more clear when he was locking horns with Rachel. There was something about the viciousness that he just couldn't look away from.

He felt someone nudging at him, looking over to see Puck. Blaine wasn't sure why, but for some reason Puck had sat himself in the neighbouring seat at the start of the lesson. 'Look, believe me, I know that Berry's hot in a weird dwarf Jew kinda way, but, seriously, you don't wanna let Frankenteen catch you staring. Like, I'm pretty sure he could squish you between the palms of his hands.'

Blaine nodded in acknowledgement of the advice, dropping his gaze to the floor. He was just lifting his eyes to dart a quick look at Kurt when Schue was clapping his hands. Apparently he'd finally capitulated to Rachel's requests and he was now ready to start the lesson. His gaze fell on Blaine.

'Ah, right, of course, Sam did say he was bringing a friend. Welcome. Would you like to sing a song? Just an informal audition.'

Blaine got up from his seat, wondering why he hadn't been given more warning. He mentally thought through his catalogue of pop tunes, finally settling on _Teenage Dream_. He'd always thought it would be a good song to serenade someone with.

He glanced around, unsure. The pianist was watching him expectantly, as if he was meant to procure the sheet music out of thin air. Blaine found himself watching him back, confused.

'Just tell him what song you want, Blaine,' Schue explained. 'He'll know it.'

The idea threw Blaine, but he hurried over to the man anyway. Having told him the song, he took his place in the centre of the room again, sending a quick look to Kurt. If he glanced at him enough times, would he realise the song was for him?

Xxx

That evening, Sam and Blaine were lying across Sam's bed, doing their homework. Or, they were meant to be, but Sam seemed to be intent on talking.

'So, serenading someone in public?' he asked. 'I should have known that would be your style.'

Blaine threw a notebook at his head. 'Don't be ridiculous. I wasn't singing to Kurt.'

'I never said you were. You and I both know it's true though.'

'I – yea, ok, fine. Do you think anyone else realised though? Do you – would Kurt have realised?'

Sam threw the notebook back then. 'Of course he didn't. Why would he? You told him you were straight at lunch.'

'Oh. Yea.'

'Seriously, dude, if you ever want a chance at dating him, you're gonna have to tell him you're gay.' He paused for a moment, as if considering. 'Although you might want to break up with Jessica before you make any moves on him.'

Blaine collapsed back onto the bed, arm giving out under him. 'Oh, man, don't remind me. I don't wanna have to hurt her.'

'You don't really have a choice, dude. Unless – can I tell her?'

'No, of cou- ' Blaine fell silent at the sound of yelling from downstairs. 'Your parents don't seem very happy.'

'Oh, yea, they're not.' Sam seemed very relaxed about the whole thing. 'Dad got made redundant from his job, so they're kinda stressed about money.'

Blaine was shocked. 'And yet they're letting me stay here?' Sam looked like he was going to speak, but Blaine continued anyway. 'No, seriously, I know everyone assumed I was gonna be boarding still. I've put way too much pressure on everybody.'

'Yea, but you can't just leave. No one expects you to.'

'I have to do something though, Sam.' His mind was ticking, an idea already there about how he could contribute.

Sam was thrusting a cellphone at him. 'Well, for starters, you could dump your girlfriend.'

**Sorry this has taken so long. I was somewhat busy in real life. And then what time I had for writing was spent preparing for Jyder Week. But that's all over now, so I'm ready to commit back to this fic.**

**By the way, Jyder is a super awesome ship. If you haven't checked it out already, you totally should.**


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Blaine felt like he was settling in well. He was starting to get to know everyone in New Directions, and he even considered some of them friends. Mostly Kurt, but also Tina, Mercedes and, apparently, Puck.

It was Thursday lunchtime, and he had somehow found himself in an intense debate with Kurt and Rachel about what musical the school should do next year. Rachel was suggesting every Barbra show there ever was and Kurt was adamant about Wicked, while Blaine was trying to convince them that Rent would be awesome. Some of the others were throwing in suggestions as well, but Blaine was convinced that they weren't actually serious. Why would the school consider doing the Spiderman musical?

They were just arguing about who would play what role in Wicked when Sam interrupted them. 'Wow, um, sorry to get in the middle of a fight about something I don't care about, but Blaine. I just wanted to tell you I won't be home for dinner tonight. Finn's invited me round to his.'

'Ok, sure, that's fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yea.' But he wasn't actually sure though. Because while he was feeling at home at Sam's house now, he hadn't really ever been there when Sam wasn't home. And he definitely hadn't had a meal with Sam's family without him. He could feel the apprehension building.

It must have shown on his face, because suddenly Kurt was speaking up. 'If you want, Blaine, you could come to dinner too. I'm sure Dad won't mind.'

'Yea, that would be awesome,' Sam added enthusiastically.

Blaine was confused. 'But what – why, um, why are you gonna be there?'

'Oh. Right. Finn and I are stepbrothers.' Blaine wondered how he'd managed to miss that. 'So, will you come?'

Xxx

As they walked to the front door, Blaine was pleased that he and Sam were able to turn up to Kurt's house together. He didn't know why, but for some reason he was kinda nervous. Which was weird; it wasn't like he and Kurt were dating or anything.

When Sam rang the doorbell, the door was quickly wrenched open by Finn. 'Oh, cool. Awesome timing. I just finished setting up the Xbox. Blaine, do you play?'

'Yea, I do. But – '

Sam interrupted him quickly. 'Come on, Blaine. Someone needs to beat Finn for once.'

'That's not gonna happen,' Finn insisted quickly.

Blaine laughed. 'Sounds like a challenge to me.'

Blaine was completely engrossed in the game when Kurt entered the lounge, but he instantly noticed his presence. 'Hey,' he greeted, eyes not leaving the screen.

'Hey yourself. I see you got abducted.'

'Yea, I'm sorry about that. They just kind of – ' Blaine glanced over to Kurt to see he was laughing.

'It's fine, Blaine. I was busy finding something to wear anyway. I really wasn't feeling my emergency outfit.'

Blaine glanced over once again as Kurt took a seat in an armchair. The outfit he was wearing was indeed different from the two Blaine had seen him in today. He found himself trying to debate which outfit he liked the best, but the fact was that Kurt looked amazing in all of them.

'Blaine, dude,' Sam called. 'Pay attention. You nearly died.'

Blaine focussed back on the screen, and remained that way until Burt arrived into the room. 'Dinner's ready, guys. Hey Sam, good to see you again.' He made his way over to Blaine. 'And you must be Kurt's friend?'

'Yes, Mr Hummel. I'm Blaine.' They all made their way to the dining table.

'It's Burt. Y'know, I have to say I'm kinda surprised that Kurt is friends with someone who's into video games. Do you two actually have anything in common?'

'Yes, we do,' Kurt cut in before he could answer. 'While Blaine apparently enjoys the barbaric act of killing zombies, he's also into fashion and musicals.'

Burt nodded in understanding. 'That's more the kind of friend I expected you to have, Kurt.'

Kurt sniffed with mock haughtiness. 'Yes, well, we all know I have exquisite taste.'

'Is that a fashion reference?' Burt asked. 'Because as much as I support your interests, I really don't have a clue what you're talking about.'

Blaine couldn't help but smile as he watched the exchange, beginning to eat the food Carole had placed in front of him. It was nice to see how caring Kurt's dad was towards him, how accepting he was of Kurt's opinions. Blaine knew his parents would never have reacted so well to his interests. At least Kurt could be himself around his family, even if Blaine never could have done the same.

Suddenly, he realised the conversation was still going. 'No, Finn,' Kurt was saying, 'I was not referring to my taste in crushable guys. Blaine is straight.'

Blaine found himself wanting to correct Kurt, but before he could, Finn was talking. 'It's not like that stopped you crushing on me last year. Or Sam, when he first started at McKinley.'

Kurt dropped his head into his hands. 'Oh, hell. I can't believe we're having this conversation.'

'What?' his dad asked around a laugh. 'The one about how you've crushed on at least two out of the three boys at this table?'

Blaine was in shock; Burt was amused by the conversation. He was joking about Kurt's sexuality. And it was in what was clearly a loving, teasing way too. He couldn't believe it; he couldn't believe that someone's parents were being so accepting.

Kurt was looking horrified. 'I can't believe you just said that, dad.'

'Actually, you're lucky, Kurt,' Blaine told him. 'That fact that your dad is cool about your sexuality? Some people would kill for that.'

Kurt looked like he disagreed with that, but it was Burt that spoke up. 'Of course I'm ok about it. How could I not be?'

'Not everyone is.' Blaine was staring fixedly at his plate now.

He felt a hand on his elbow. 'Blaine, are you ok?'

He looked up into Kurt's eyes, and then around the table; everyone was watching him. 'The reason I'm living with Sam, it's because my parents kicked me out. Because I'm gay.'

'But don't you have a girlfriend?' Finn asked, clearly confused.

'I did, yea,' Blaine agreed. 'But that was mostly to keep my parents off my back.'

Kurt was rubbing his arm reassuringly, muttering nothing words to him. However, Blaine's attention was quickly turned to Burt. 'I'm so sorry, kiddo. It sucks that you had to go through that and I really wish I could do something about it. And I'm sure I speak for my whole family when I say we support you, and that your secret is safe with us.'

'So I can't tell Rachel then?' Finn asked, looking up from his phone. Blaine wasn't sure how many voices were in the chorus of no that he got in return.

Blaine focussed his attention on his dinner, before looking up to begin a new conversation. He didn't want to dwell anymore. 'So, Burt, what do you do for a job?'

'I own a garage,' was the reply. Which was sort of perfect, Blaine thought. He'd have to make sure to talk to Burt in private later.

Xxx

Once everything had been cleared away after dinner, Kurt dragged Blaine upstairs to his room. Blaine was kind of stunned by how amazing it was. He found himself walking slowly around the room, taking everything in, and resisting the urge to touch.

'So, that was a bit of a surprise,' Kurt spoke up from his place on his bed.

'Hmm?'

'That you're gay. I mean, in hindsight, it totally makes sense, but I'd kinda resigned myself to the fact you were straight.'

Blaine turned to face him. 'Yea, I'm sorry about that. But I really couldn't face telling anyone else, y'know?'

'So what changed? Why come out now?'

'I don't really know. I guess – I dunno – I guess I wanted to tell you for a while, tell you I like you as more than friends. But then also, your dad . . .' Blaine couldn't quite work out what he wanted to say.

'You – you l-like me?'

'I'm sorry, forget I said that.'

Kurt got up from the bed now, moving to stand a couple of feet from Blaine. 'Why would I forget that? It's the one thing I've wanted to hear from the moment I met you.'

'Really?' He didn't know what else to say.

'Yes, really. Actually, I was hoping you'd consider being my boyfriend.'

'I don't think that's a very good idea, Kurt. I'm not ready to come out. I may never be ready to come out. And it wouldn't be fair of me to stuff you back into the closet.'

Kurt closed the gap between them, arms coming up to rest on Blaine's shoulders. 'I wouldn't mind, honestly. But if you ever wanted to tell them, New Directions would be super accepting.'

'I don't know, Kurt. I don't know if I could handle telling anyone else. And besides, what if the rest of the school found out?'

'I'm pretty sure they wouldn't. But anyway, if you don't want to, you don't have to tell anyone. I would never pressure you to tell anyone.'

Blaine let his forehead fall against Kurt's. 'You're amazing, you know that?'

'Is that a yes?'

'It's a yes.'


	7. Chapter 7

**In light of Cory's death, I feel like I should add an author's note. Like all of you, I've been extremely blindsided and saddened to hear this. I know a lot of writers have chosen to take a break, or let Cory inspire what they write as a result. Both of those are legit responses, and I have nothing but respect for those decisions. Personally, I am gonna keep writing as usual because that feels like the best decision for me. If you feel like you wanna take a break from reading fanfic, that's completely ok. These stories will still be here when/if you decide to return.**

'You're unusually chipper this morning,' Mrs Evans greeted Blaine as he sat down at the dining table.

Sam seemed confused. 'Blaine's always chipper, Mom.'

'Yes, but today he's more so than usual.'

Blaine began digging into his breakfast as Sam just sat there, obviously thinking. Suddenly, Sam turned to him. 'She's right you know. You've been acting differently ever since the drive home.' Blaine just shrugged in response, but he could feel the wide smile forming. 'Wait, did something happen when you were in Kurt's room?'

'It might have done.' Blaine felt like his face might crack from the force of his smile.

'Are you gonna tell me?'

'Nope.'

'Dude, seriously, you can't just get a boyfriend and then expect me not to be curious.'

Blaine shrugged. 'Seems like you know it all already.'

'So you actually are dating him?'

Before Blaine could answer, Stacey began singing. 'Blainey's got a boyfriend! Blainey's got a boyfriend!' Blaine turned towards her, shocked; he'd kinda forgotten the rest of Sam's family was sitting there. 'So, did you kiss him?' she asked.

Blaine felt himself blush red. 'Yea. But just a little bit.' He turned back to his breakfast, thinking back over the night before and the kisses they'd shared. They'd really only been chaste little pecks, but even still, they felt like everything.

'Blaine.' He looked towards Mrs Evans; he had a feeling she'd called him several times. 'Do you want to invite Kurt to dinner on Saturday? Y'know, so we can do the whole meet-the-boyfriend thing?'

Blaine nodded his agreement, too choked up to speak. He just couldn't get over the way that this family treated him as one of their own. That they accepted him and loved him the way his parents didn't.

It meant the world to him.

Xxx

'I just wanna be clear,' Sam said as they walked down the hall, 'you're still not telling anyone, right?'

'Not yet,' Blaine agreed. He found himself scanning the hallway as he walked, looking for any signs of Kurt.

'Ok, cool. I'll catch you later, alright? I have to go see Coach Beiste.'

Blaine watched as Sam walked away. He was stopped off to one side now, looking around more frantically as he tried to spot Kurt.

'Hey, man. What's up?' Puck greeted as he came to rest against the lockers next to him.

'Not much,' Blaine answered absently.

'So how's that girlfriend of yours going?' Puck continued. 'You banged her yet?'

'Ah, no. Actually, I – um, well – she dumped me.'

He felt a hand fall heavily on his shoulder. 'That's rough, dude. If you want, I could help you find a new girl. Or a guy, if you prefer.'

'I'm straight.'

'I know. I'm just saying, if you were gay, that would be cool.' He seemed to think for a moment. 'Actually, it's a pity you're not, really. Kurt deserves a guy like you.'

Blaine couldn't help but feel touched by the sentiment. But at the same time, he made sure to latch onto the mention of his boyfriend. 'Have you seen him? Kurt, I mean.'

'I, um, yea, actually. He got slushied. But Mercedes was with him though.' Blaine turned on his heel and hurried off before Puck even finished speaking.

He'd just made it to the girls' bathroom when he found Kurt and Mercedes walking out, arm in arm. Kurt's face lit up. 'Blaine. Hi.'

'Hey, are you alright?'

'Yea, it was just a slushie. Nothing I'm not used to.'

Blaine just stood there, awkwardly, not knowing what to say. There were a million things he wanted to say and do in response, but he couldn't. Not without outing himself.

Instead, he settled for patting Kurt on the shoulder, clumsily. Kurt smiled back at him, all warmth and love; suddenly, Blaine found himself able to breathe easier again.

Kurt gripped his arm, squeezing once before letting go. 'So, Mercedes reckons she's gonna challenge Rachel for a solo spot.' Conversation started up once again, and Blaine realised he could get through this without anyone knowing their secret.

But at the same time, he knew that, when he was ready, telling New Directions really wouldn't be that bad. Hopefully.

Xxx

On Saturday morning, Blaine arrived home at the Evans' house in his new car. He hurried inside, pleased to find Sam and his parents all watching tv in the lounge.

'I need to talk to you,' he blurted out.

Mr Evans muted the tv, and they all turned to look at him expectantly. 'What is it, Blaine?'

'Well, I-I know how much pressure it's been on you, having me stay. It means the world to me, that you've let me, but I refuse to keep bludging from you.'

'Dude, please don't tell me you're moving out,' Sam begged before he could continue.

Blaine shook his head. 'No, it's just, I want to make a financial contribution. I don't have much, but Burt helped me sell my car. I bought a cheap, little old thing, and I've set aside a little bit of money, but I want you guys to have the rest.'

Mr Evans took the cheque he held out. 'Blaine, you didn't have to do this.'

'Yes, I did. I know you guys are struggling, and you weren't expecting to have to house me. I just wanna play my part. And, well, it's just, I don't know if my parents will ever take me back. I can't just keep taking and taking from you forever.' A horrible thought struck him suddenly. 'What if my parents never want me again?'

Mrs Evans was by his side in an instant, wrapping her arms around him as the tears began to fall. 'Shh, I know, I know it's hard. I can't make any promises about them. But we'll always be your family, Blaine, we'll always love you. You're one of us now, no matter what happens.'

As Blaine continued to sob, he felt a body wrap around his back. 'I'll fix this,' Sam whispered into his hair.

**Sorry that I've been slacker with this story than I intended to be. I'm nearly finished now though. I'm thinking one more chapter, but it could be more. I'm thinking I'll include Kurt coming over for dinner, and a resolution of the storyline with Blaine's parents. I don't think we'll see Blaine come out at all. Is there anything else you want to see to tie up any loose ends?**


	8. Chapter 8

It was five thirty, and Blaine was pacing around the house nervously. Kurt was gonna be here at any second. And he was kinda freaking out.

As he walked past the stairs, Stevie was running down them. 'Are you worried Stacey's gonna say something annoying?' he asked as he reached the bottom.

'What? No, no,' he found himself sitting down on the bottom step. 'I'm just really scared.'

Stevie sat down next to him. 'But why? My parents are awesome. And Kurt obviously is as well; otherwise you wouldn't be dating him.'

The doorbell rang before Blaine could answer properly. 'You'll understand when you're older.' He ruffled Stevie's hair as he stood and hurried to the door.

When he opened the door, Kurt was standing there, looking breathtaking. It took a couple of moments, but eventually Blaine had the presence of mind to invite him in. Once the door was closed, Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

'Hi,' Kurt breathed, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips barely brushed before they were startled apart by a voice.

'Eww, gross!' Stevie rushed out to the kitchen, his voice carrying back to them. 'Mom, Ku-uurt's here. I think he might be a dementor.'

'A dementor?' Kurt whispered. Blaine's attention returned to him, and the fact they were still holding each other close.

'Yea, he's obsessed with Harry Potter.' Blaine let go of Kurt's waist, instead taking his hand, beginning to lead him to the kitchen. 'This place is kind of a madhouse.'

'That's no way to talk about your family,' Sam called from his seat at the breakfast bar.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, brother dear,' Blaine retorted, voice full of sarcasm. He tugged Kurt more fully into the room. 'Umm, guys? This is Kurt.'

Mrs Evans was bustling over to them in an instant, wrapping Kurt in a tight hug. 'Oh, it's so nice to meet you, dear. I'm so glad you could make it.'

Meanwhile, Stacey was tugging at Blaine's sleeve. 'Are you my brother now? Are you gonna change your last name to Evans?'

Blaine glanced over to Sam, begging him for help. Sam, however, was too busy looking between him and Kurt, laughing to himself. He returned his attention to Stacey. 'No, I'm gonna keep my own name, Stace. And I'm not really your brother. But we could secretly pretend that I am? I always wanted a sister.'

'Ok,' she agreed, hugging him quickly, before darting off again.

'Now, son,' Mr Evans called, and Blaine was momentarily surprised to see he was looking at him, 'why don't you and your boyfriend come sit at the table with me? Let your mother finish cooking.' He chuckled to himself as he beckoned Sam over to another of the seats.

Blaine turned to Kurt, trying to apologise with just his eyes. Kurt laughed. 'You're family is really weird.'

'Better than my biological one,' Blaine whispered back.

As the two of them sat down, Mr Evans started a conversation, asking them about school. Soon, the three teenagers were chatting animatedly, and Mr Evans was sitting back, seemingly content just to listen. Just like he usually was.

The rest of the dinner went well. Everyone really seemed to like Kurt, and Kurt seemed to decide that the Evans family were the good kind of weird. Blaine had suspicions that he wouldn't be forbidden from ever seeing Kurt again. And that Kurt hadn't been scared off by the insanity that was his new family.

Xxx

On Tuesday afternoon, Sam seemed unusually antsy on the drive home from school. And when they got home from school, Mrs Evans was hovering at the door, waiting for them.

'Oh, there you are boys,' she greeted.

'What's going on?' Blaine asked, wary.

'There's someone here to see you, Blaine. In the lounge.'

He followed her through, stopping immediately when he recognised the woman waiting for them. 'Mom?'

'Blaine!' She rushed over to him, wrapping him up in a hug.

'Mom, what are you doing here?' he asked as she pulled away. 'Have you come to take me home?' He didn't know whether to be scared or hopeful.

She shook her head as she sat back down. 'No, I'm not. That wouldn't be a good idea. Your father – he hasn't changed in his views at all.'

'Why are you here then?'

'I wanted to check in on you, make sure that you're doing alright. Are you happy?'

'Yea, I am, Mom. These people, they accept me for who I am. I can be myself here, without being scared.' He could hear the malice coming through in his voice.

His mom took a few moments to breathe. 'Ok, I probably deserved that. I'm really sorry that your dad reacted that way, Blaine. You should have felt loved and safe. I hate him for taking that away from you.'

'So why are you still with him?' Sam asked, making Blaine jump in surprise; he hadn't realised that Sam was there.

'I-I can't leave him. I just can't. I love him.'

'More than your son?' Sam asked.

'No. No, I love Blaine, of course I do. But I think it's better for everyone if he stays here. I can see how happy you are here, Blaine.'

Blaine shook his head in disbelief. 'It wouldn't be better for everyone. Sure, I'd be happier, and that dumb bastard wouldn't have to see me again, and you can feel like you're doing the right thing. But what about the Evans family, huh? Suddenly they have to foot all my bills. How is this best for them?'

When his mom spoke again, she sounded more demure than she had at any other moment. 'If this is about money, that's actually part of the reason I'm here. I have a trust fund that your father doesn't have access to, and I'll make sure I cover your food and board and whatnot.'

'So, what? You decided you'd just randomly show up and throw some cash at me? Hope that would fix everything?'

'No, I've been wanting to come see you for a while. Even though we can't live together anymore, it doesn't mean we can't still be in each other's lives. I love you, Blaine, and I don't want to lose you.'

Blaine felt his anger and hurt deflate. She really was still here for him. 'How come you didn't come sooner?'

'I was scared,' she explained. 'I wanted to, but I couldn't. It wasn't until Sam contacted me that I realised that you're the priority in this situation.'

Blaine turned to Sam. 'You contacted her?'

He shrugged. 'Yea.'

'So what do you say?' Blaine's mom asked. 'Mary's already agreed to everything, so do you think it's a good idea?'

'Yea,' Blaine agreed, moving forward to hug her again. 'I really do.'

**The End**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic. I just wanna thank everyone who's followed, favourited or reviewed. Your support means a lot to me.**


End file.
